


The Lizard Prince

by eilu



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, Gen, Gul Whiskers, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eilu/pseuds/eilu
Summary: Julian reads their daughter a bedtime story





	The Lizard Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this Tumblr post](https://disaster-twink-bashir.tumblr.com/post/171394719790/another-garashir-au-nobody-asked-for)
> 
> My art on the same topic available [here](https://eilupt.tumblr.com/post/171416455883/frog-prince-garashir-because-i-cant-sleep)

Little Mila was already tucked into bed, Gul Whiskers beside her, when Julian came into her room.

“Tell me a bedtime story, daddy!” she said, her face lighting up as she caught sight of him.

“Hullo poppet,” Julian replied as he picked up a PADD from a nearby shelf. “What story would you like tonight?”

Mila patted their cat. “My favorite story, daddy!”

“Ah, then I won’t need the PADD” Julian smiled, the sight of his daughter filling his heart with joy.

“Once upon a time,” he began, sitting down by her bedside, “a handsome young man was walking down a forest when he saw…”

“A LIZARD!” she yelled, her missing baby tooth making her grin even more endearing.

“Yes, a cute little green lizard with bright blue eyes, hanging on a branch.

 _Hello friend_ , said the lizard, _would you like to help me?_

This caught the young man’s attention. He had never heard a lizard speak before, but it was a…”

“Magic lizard!” Mila supplied. At this point, Gul Whiskers, disturbed by her cheery exclamations, got up and moved to the foot of the bed.

“Yes, a magic lizard. So the young man came closer, and asked the lizard what he wanted. He was a very nice man, and he helped everyone if he could.

 _An evil spell was put on me!_ the lizard replied. _If you kiss me, it will break the spell and I will become a handsome prince._

The young man scratched his head. He had never heard of such a thing before, but then again, he had never seen a talking lizard either.

 _Will you kiss me please, kind sir?_ The lizard repeated.

‘What harm can it do?’ The young man thought. 'It’s just a little lizard.’ So he held out his hand for the lizard to climb into. He gave it a gentle rub with his finger, and…”

“He kissed it, at the end of its nose!” Mila supplied.

“And with a loud *POOF* the lizard disappeared. In his place stood a handsome prince.

'Thank you.’ said the prince. 'I have asked many people for help, but only you did.’

The young man smiled and blushed. The prince had the same bright blue eyes.

'Why don’t we go have lunch?’ said the lizard prince, putting his hands on the young man’s shoulders.”

“And they became very good friends, then they got married, and lived happily ever after.” Mila concluded with a smile.

“Indeed they did, luv. Now kiss me goodnight.”

“Daddy…” she called as Julian turned to leave. “Was that really how you met yadik?”

“Of course it was, luv. Would I lie to you? Now go to sleep.”

Satisfied, Mila settled into bed, and was out like a light.

—

Just outside her bedroom, Garak met Julian with a reproachful tilt of his head, one eyebrow up.

“My dear, I despair of you!” he remarked. “However will Mila grow up properly if you keep filling her head with these silly stories!”

“And yet you stood by the door and listened to the whole thing, my lizard prince.” Julian teased, giving his husband a soft kiss at the end of his nose.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gul Whiskers is here because yay cats.


End file.
